SU: The Next Gem-eration: Dark Gem (The New Member)
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: After Tysean dies unexpectedly, his request of becoming a crystal gem comes true as an unknown gem falls from the sky into beach city with other flying objects crash landing on a beach; Little does the Gems know about the new gem is that he is on a little undercover mission of his own working under one's wing.


Steven* Universe:

The Next Gem-eration!

Dark Gem (The New Member) Part I

[DARK GEM: Hey guys, I guess you're wondering who I am and how I got here. To be honest, I truly don't know. But I'm willing to tell it to the best of my ability. Despite the fact that I've only been on this so-called "Earth" for a whole week, I guess this is the perfect time to talk to you guys about what's been going on in the Temple. Okay, so this was before I got here on Earth, before the ship accident.]

{Time Lapses to a few moments Before The Ship Crash}

AT THE TEMPLE

(The Gems gets ready to leave to another dimension)

STEVEN- I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I WONDER WHAT THE SURPRISE IS GONNA BE!

PEARL- CALM DOWN, STEVEN (CHUCKLES)

STEVEN- C'MON PEARL, AREN'T YOU EXCITED?

PEARL- USUALLY SOME OF US GEMS DON'T REALLY CARE FOR SURPRISES, SOME COULD BE BAD AND NORMALLY THEY ALWAYS ARE

STEVEN- BUT THIS ONE ISN'T BAD! HE SAID SO, EVEN HE WANTED TO TELL US BUT COULDN'T FOR HIS SAKE!

GARNET- (CHUCKLES SOFTLY), TO BE HONEST, I'M KINDA EXCITED FOR HIS SURPRISE TOO

PEARL- AMETHYST, LET'S GO, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US LATE, AGAIN!

AMETHYST- (IN HER ROOM), CALM DOWN, P! I'M JUST CHOOSING AN OUTFIT THAT MAKES HIM WONDER "SHE'S CRAZY ABOUT ME, BUT WON'T ADMIT IT UNLESS I GIVE HER A DOSE OF MY 'SHADOW' (COMES OUT THE ROOM)

AMETHYST- TA-DA, WHAT DO YALL THINK?

STEVEN- UM, AMETHYST, YOUR OUTFIT IS THE SAME

AMETHYST- (SIGHS), YEAH, I ALWAYS KNOW HE JUST LOVES ME FOR ME, I WAS JUST WASTING TIME SO PEARL CAN START FREAKING OUT AGAIN

(PEARL GROANS)

GARNET- OKAY, WE'RE READY

STEVEN- WAIT, IMMA GO ASK PERIDOT IF SHE WANTS TO COME WITH US

[STEVEN RUN IN THE BATHROOM TO WHERE PERIDOT AND HER PUMPKIN PET WERE SLEEPING IN THE TUB, WITH THE FOSSIT DRIPPING EVERY 5 SECONDS. STEVEN WAS IN AWE AND DECIDED NOT TO WAKE HER UP. HE QUIETLY CLOSED THE DOOR AND TOLD THE GEMS THAT PERIDOT WAS NAPPING AND THEN TOLD THE OTHERS HE'S READY TO GO, AS THEY HOPPED ON THE WARP PAD AND WAITED FOR IT TO ACTIVATE.]

AMETHYST- YOU THINK WE COULD STOP FOR SOMETHING TO EAT ON THE WAY THERE? I'M STARVING!

PEARL- YOU'RE ALWAYS STARVING, AMETHYST! WE'RE ALREADY RUNNING LATE AND HE WOULD HAVE GONE WITHOUT US

STEVEN- RELAX, PEARL. HE WOULDN'T DARE START THE FUN WITHOUT US, HE SAID SO.

PEARL- HMPH.

[AS THE WARP PAD STARTED, GARNET SUDDENLY HAD A FUTURE VISION. I CAN'T TELL WHAT IT WAS BUT I DO KNOW THIS, SHE HAD AN HORRID EXPRESSION ON HER FACE]

GARNET- (GASPS; TO SELF) OH-NO…

STEVEN- GARNET? [GARNET WAS STUCK IN HER THOUGHTS AS RUBY AND SAPPHIRE WERE SPEAKING TO EACH OTHER AS GARNET – I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW THAT WORKS.]

RUBY- PLEASE, SAY IT ISN'T SO

SAPPHIRE- I DON'T WANT TO, BUT… IT IS, WHY DO I HAVE TO SEE THIS? WHY COULDN'T-

STEVEN- GARNET!

GARNET- HUH? (LOOKS AT STEVEN), Y-YES, STEVEN? [STEVEN NOTICED THIS, RUBY AND SAPPHIRE'S EYES' WERE ESCAPING FROM GARNET'S FACE AS THEY SPOKE, WHEN GARNET CAUGHT STEVEN'S ATTENTION AND WIPED THEM OFF FROM HER FACE.]

STEVEN- A-ARE YOU OKAY?

GARNET- UM, Y-YEAH, STEVEN. I'M FINE.

[STEVEN HOWEVER DIDN'T BELIEVE HER]

STEVEN- GARNET? WHAT'S WRONG?

[THIS MADE AMETHYST & PEARL LOOK AT THE TWO CONCERNED]

GARNET- NOTHING. DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT

PEARL- GARNET, ARE YOU CRYING?

GARNET- IT'S JUST, I'M JUST TOO EXCITED TO SEE THE SURPRISE IS ALL.

[STEVEN HOWEVER DIDN'T BELIEVE THAT, AND HE KNEW THE ONLY REASON GARNET WOULD BE CRYING OUT TEARS]

STEVEN- GARNET… W-WHAT DID YOU SEE?

[GARNET'S EYES WIDENED THROUGH HER VISOR, INCLUDING HER THIRD EYE, WHICH WAS GARNET'S.]

GARNET- I- I RATHER NOT SAY

AMETHYST- BUT YOU JUST SAID NOTHING & NOT TO WORRY ABOUT IT!

PEARL- GARNET, YOU CAN TELL US ANYTHING

[RUBY'S SIDE GOT THE BEST OF GARNET AND SHE SUDDENLY SAID SOMETHING THAT MADE EVERYONE GOT QUIET]

GARNET- LIKE FINDING OUT THAT SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU HAS BEEN KEEPING SECRETS FROM US THAT WHOLE TIME? INCLUDING THE ONE ABOUT ROSE QUARTZ BEING THE ACTUAL PINK DIAMOND?!

PEARL- (GASPED) [PEARL PUT HER HANDS OVER HER MOUTH IN SHOCK. THEN SHE FACED BACK FORWARD]

GARNET- (REALIZING WHAT SHE SAID), I-I'M S-SORRY, PEARL. I DIDN'T MEAN TO-

PEARL- NO, THAT'S FINE.

(LONG SILENCE)

STEVEN- I DIDN'T MEAN TO START ANYTHING, I JUST WANTED ANSWERS TO WHY YOU WOULDN'T TELL ME WHAT WAS IN YOUR FUTURE VISION

GARNET- I TOLD YOU GUYS IT WAS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. IT'S PROBABLY JUST SOMETHING I WAS THINKING ABOUT THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME.

STEVEN- IT DOESN'T MATTER, IF ONE OF US HAVE A PROBLEM WE WILL BE ABLE TO FACE IT, TOGETHER! NOW PLEASE TELL ME, WHAT DID YOU SEE IN YOUR FUTURE VISION?!

[GARNET DONE HAD ENOUGH OF THE TOPIC]

GARNET- (WARP PAD QUITS AS THE GEMS REACHED THEIR DESTINATION) I ALREADY TOLD YOU, (WALKS TO A NEARBY WRECKED BUILDING), IT'S NOTHING!

[GARNET SUMMONED HER RIGHT GAUNTLET AND SLAMMED IT AGAINST THE WALL, THE OTHER GEMS WERE SHOOK BUT WERE SURPRISED THE WALL WAS STILL STANDING, NOT TO MENTION THEY GOT QUIET WHEN GARNET SCREAMED. THAT WASN'T LIKE HER TO SUDDENLY BREAK OUT LIKE THAT.]

GARNET- LOOK, I'M SORRY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAS COME OVER ME. BUT HONESTLY, THERE'S NOTHING WRONG, SO LET'S JUST GO, WE'RE ALREADY RUNNING LATE.

[STEVEN KNEW GARNET WAS LYING, BUT AFTER THAT UNEXPECTED OUTBURST BROUGHT BY HER, HE FELT HE ALREADY DONE ENOUGH. ANYWAYS, THE UNIVERSE THEY WARPED IN IS ANOTHER DIMENSION… REALTIME, REALITY, IN OTHER WORDS, "HIS" DIMENSION. THEY ARE NOT IN BEACH CITY ANYMORE, THEIR IN ANOTHER WHOLE DIMENSION THAT IS JUST LIKE EARTH, BUT MORE "REAL". AS THEY WALKED, AMETHYST TRIES TO COMFORT PEARL.]

AMETHYST- YOU OKAY, PEARL?

PEARL- YEAH, I-I-I'M FINE.

AMETHYST- WE'VE GONE OVER THIS, GARNET IS JUST STRESSED I GUESS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT MADE HER SAY THAT!

PEARL- I-I KNOW. (SNIFFS), I WISH SHE JUST TOLD US WHAT WAS WRONG.

[ALRIGHT, NOW LETS CUT TO THE SCENE WHERE I COME IN…]

{SCENE REVERSED TO WHERE THE GEMS WALKED ON THE WARP PAD}

AMETHYST- YOU THINK WE COULD STOP FOR SOMETHING TO EAT ON THE WAY THERE? I'M STARVING!

PEARL- YOU'RE ALWAYS STARVING, AMETHYST! WE'RE ALREADY RUNNING LATE AND HE WOULD HAVE GONE WITHOUT US

STEVEN- RELAX, PEARL. HE WOULDN'T DARE START THE FUN WITHOUT US, HE SAID SO.

PEARL- HMPH.

(THE WARP PAD ACTIVATES AS THE GEMS SUDDENLY DISAPPEARS)

[SOMETHING FROM THE SKY WAS FALLING SO QUICKLY LIKE IT WAS A METEORITE OR SOME SHT. AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE IN BEACH CITY THOUGHT. EVERYTHING WAS HAPPENING SO FAST! SUDDENLY… ]

(SCENE CUTS TO INSIDE THE TEMPLE AFTER THE GEMS WENT ON THE WARP PAD)

CRASH!

[EVERYTHING SHOOK! FEW PEOPLE YELLED EARTHQUAKE AND I'M PRETTY SURE EVERYONE RAN FOR COVER. THE QUAKE WOKE UP PERIDOT AND PUMPKIN, WHICH PERIDOT ACCIDENTALLY BUMPED HER HEAD ON THE FOSSIT.

(A GEM CRYSTAL LEVITATES AND GLOWS AS ITS HUMANOID FORM APPEARS)

(1ST PERSON – EYES OPENED THEN BLINKED AS IT LOOKED LEFT & RIGHT SLOWLY)

DARK GEM- (GASPS), WH- WHERE AM I? WHAT'S GOING ON?!

[I WOKE UP ON A DESERTED BEACH LIKE PLACE WITH INTERESTING PROMISING STONE-LIKE HANDS. THEN I SAW A LITTLE HOUSE WITH A GIANT HUMAN/ALIEN LIKE FIGURE BEHIND IT. I ALSO SAW A LIGHT HOUSE THERE. I WAS NOT SURE WHERE I WAS AT. I LOOKED TO SEE THAT I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE HERE. THERE WAS A HUGE DIAMOND SHAPED LOGO THING IN FRONT OF ME WITH ANOTHER DIAMOND INSIDE THE OTHER. THEN A WRECKED SHIP. I WALKED CLOSER AND SAW ANOTHER GEM WHO LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ME, UNCONSCIOUS. THAT QUESTIONS ME IF I WAS THE ONLY ONE HERE ON THIS STRANGE PLANET. I LOOKED AT THE SHIP AND THE UNCONSCIOUS GEM. THEN AT THAT LITTLE HOUSE.]

DARK GEM- I WONDER IF ANYBODY'S THERE INSIDE THAT HOUSE

[I WAS GONNA TAKE OFF WHEN A SOUND CAME FROM BEHIND ME. I GOT UP AND STARTED TO WALK AROUND TRACKING THE SOUND DOWN. IT CAME FROM THE SHIP… BUT NOT FROM THE SHIP. I ACCIDENTALLY STEPPED ON SOMETHING IN THE SAND, AS I DUG IT UP AND IT LOOKED LIKE IT WAS A TRANSMITTER OF SOME SORT. I COULD RARELY HEAR IT RESPOND AS FREQUENCIES GLITCH OUT THE SOUND AND INTERFERENCE ROARING EVERY MOMENT OF ME PUSHING THE BUTTON TRYING TO TALK. I BANGED IT A FEW TIMES WHEN I FINALLY GOT SOMETHING.]

CALLER: HELLO?

DARK GEM: HELLO? HELLO?

CALLER: HELLO? FACET 5XY DO YOU READ ME?

DARK GEM: (TO SELF) 5XY, WHAT THE F-?

[I LOOKED TO SEE THAT THE GEM, WHO I ASSUME WAS 5XY WAS LAID COLD ON THE GROUND WITH HER BOTTOM HALF OF HER BODY STILL IN THE SHIP. I DRAGGED HER OUT OF HER SHIP AND LAID HER AGAINST THE BIG ROCK I WOKE UP FROM AND TRIED TO WAKE HER UP, BUT TO NO AVAIL. I SIGHED AND TRIED TO TALK THROUGH THE COMMUNICATOR.]

DARK GEM- YO, I THINK ONE OF YOUR AGATES IS KNOCKED OUT FROM THE CRASH, MAY YOU SEND SOMEONE TO TAKE CARE OF HER PLEASE?

[NO ONE RESPONDED BACK THROUGH THE TRANSMITTER]

DARK GEM- I SAID, 5XY IS LYING UNCONSCIOUS ON THE GROUND, SEND HELP IMMEDIATELY!

[STILL NOTHING. I SAW SHE HAD A DIAMOND SHAPE ON HER UNIFORM AND ON THE KNEES AND THE BACK OF HER UNIFORM AS WELL SO FOR ME I'M GUESSING SHE WAS FROM OUTER SPACE. I ALSO NOTICED HER DIAMOND GEM CRACKED. NOT SAFE TO SAY IT'S SEVERELY DAMAGED.]

DARK GEM- (SIGHS HEAVILY) SHE'LL DIE IF THEY WON'T GET DOWN HERE AND TAKE CARE OF THIS

[ I WAS AT THE URGE OF THROWING THE TRANSMITTER AT THE SHIP, BUT I WAS GAME TO TRY THAT THING ONE MORE TIME BEFORE I CHUCK IT TO THE OCEAN. AFTER I REPEATED WHAT I SAID, I GOT READY TO THROW THAT THING UNTIL SUDDENLY I GET SOMETHING, BUT BECAUSE OF THE INTERFERENCE I CAN'T HEAR JACK!]

DARK GEM- THAT'S IT! I GOT PATIENCE BUT MY PATIENCE CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH! I'M GOING TO FIX THIS DMN THING BEFORE I END UP BREAKING THIS SHT TO SMITHEREENS! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK, DOLL. DON'T GO NOWHERE… HAH, WELL OF COURSE YOU WON'T YOU'RE UNCONSCIOUS YOU CAN'T MOVE. (LAUGHS) I SOMETIMES CRACK MYSELF UP!

[I THEN WENT ON MY WAY INTO TOWN. I WAS SHIRTLESS WITH SIMILAR HOMEWORLD PANTS ON, AND SHOES THAT LOOKS LIKE IT CAME WITH THE UNIFORM. MY HAIR WAS A MESS AND IF SOMEONE WALKS UP TO ME ASKING WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A TORNADO IT ME, WHAT'S MY EXCUSE, I LITERALLY JUST WOKE UP LIKE THIS? HA! IMAGINE THIS AS A HASHTAG THO! I WILL BE FAMOUS… WHAT'S A HASHTAG?

ANYWAYS, PERIDOT AND PUMPKIN RAN OUTSIDE TO CHECK OUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED AND SAW THE WRECKAGE. ]

PERIDOT- PUMPKIN SLOW DOWN! (BOTH STOP IN THEIR TRACKS), HOLY SMOKES! (PUMPKIN BARKS)

[PERIDOT CAME ACROSS THE SAME GEM I SAW EARLIER AND GOT EXCITED.]

PERIDOT- I HAVE TO CALL STEVEN & THE GEMS, OH, & LAPIS! THEY WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT WE'VE FOUND! (PUMPKIN BARKS EXCITEDLY)

[AS PERIDOT RUNS INSIDE FOR HER PHONE WITH PUMPKIN FOLLOWS AFTER HER, THE UNCONSCIOUS GEM LEVITATES AS THE WHOLE HUMANOID FORM OF HER GLOWED BRIGHT AND WIDE, TO THE POINT THAT IT EXPLODED WITH HER GEM SHARDS GOING ALL OVER THE PLACE!

I WAS GETTING TIRED BUT LITTLE DO I KNOW, THE GEM GIRL EXPLODED. I WALKED UP TO A PLACE WITH A SIGN THAT SAID "IT'S A WASH". THERE WAS A 40 YEAR OLD LOOKING MAN WITH A HALF SUN BURNT SKIN, LONG HAIR, WITH A BALD SPOT, WHO WAS WASHING A TRUCK WITH A HOSE AND I HAD NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS & ANSWERS. REGARDLESS HE SAYS YES OR NO, I'M LETTING MYSELF IN! I CAN'T LET THAT GEM DIE. AND I'VE ONLY BEEN ON THIS PLANET FOR A REAL SHORT TIME. IT'S NOT FAIR FOR HER! I APPROACHED THE MAN WITHOUT HESITATION].

DARK GEM- YOU THERE!

GUY- (STOPS THE HOSE), OH, HEY THERE…

(AWKWARD SILENCE)

GUY- UM, CAN I HELP YOU?

DARK GEM- GOT ANY TOOLS I CAN BORROW?

GUY- HOLD ON, ARE YOU ANOTHER ONE OF STEVEN'S GEM FRIENDS?

DARK GEM- (TO SELF), STEVEN? WHO THE FK IS STEVEN? (TO MAN), LOOK, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, I HAVE NO TIME TO TALK BACK AND FORTH WITH YOU, I HAVE TO GET BACK BEFORE SOMEONE I KINDA KNOW DIES, SHTS GOING WAY TOO FAST FOR ME TO PROCESS SO I DON'T HAVE TIME TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING, SO THAT LEAVES ME TO ASK YOU AGAIN, DO YOU HAVE ANY TOOLS I CAN BORROW?

GUY- WELL. OF COURSE, BUT I DON'T HAVE MUCH-

DARK GEM- I'LL MANAGE, THANKS

GUY- YOU'RE… (WALKS PAST HIM TO THE DOOR), WELCOME? (DOOR SLAMS) [THE GUY LOOKED AWFULLY CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED], I SWEAR, BEACH CITY KEEPS GETTING WEIRDER EVERY DAY!

BACK AT THE TEMPLE

{THE WARP PAD ACTIVATES AS THE GEMS APPEARED BACK IN THE TEMPLE… WITH DEVESTATED FACES}

(AMETHYST RUNS TO HER ROOM AS IT OPENS AND THEN CLOSES BEHIND HER)

PEARL- AMETHYST-

AMETHYST- (YELLS; STARTS TO SOB), LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!

STEVEN- I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S GONE!

GARNET- I KNOW, ME NEITHER. I KNEW YOU ALL WOULD REACT LIKE THAT WHEN-

[GARNET THEN KNEW HER MISTAKE.]

STEVEN- WAIT… YOU "KNEW"? SO… THAT TALK BACK IN THE WARP PAD, YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS-

GARNET- STEVEN-

STEVEN- AND YOU… LIED?

GARNET- LOOK, I CAN EXPLAIN

STEVEN- IS THAT WHAT YOU SAW IN YOUR FUTURE VISION? AND YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TELL US?

GARNET- I KNEW IT WOULD HURT YOU GUYS IF I TOLD YOU

PEARL- BUT INSTEAD, YOU WAITED FOR US TO GET TO NIKKI'S AND HAD HER EXPLAIN ABOUT TYSEAN''S DEATH?!

GARNET- YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND! I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO TELL YOU GUYS. I CAN'T JUST SAY "HEY YOU GUYS, I JUST HAD A FUTURE VISION" "WOW GARNET, WHAT DID YOU SEE"? "IT'S TYSEAN, HE'S DEAD"! I KNEW IT WOULD HURT ALL OF YOU, SO I KEPT IT TO MYSELF, JUST TO PROTECT YOUR FEELINGS. IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE WHAT I DID, I'M SORRY!

[GARNET LOOKS AT STEVEN AND TRIES TO HUG HIM AS HE SEES WHAT GARNET TRIES TO DO. STEVEN BACKS UP AND RUNS TO PEARL WHO WAS BREAKING DOWN QUIETLY IN THE CORNER. STEVEN HOPPED ON HER LAP AND HUGGED HER. PEARL LOOKED AT GARNET WITH A MAD EXPRESSION. GARNET FELT ASHAMED FOR WHAT SHE DID BUT SHE KNEW SHE DONE THE RIGHT THING AND STOOD BY IT. BESIDES, THE TRUTH WAS BOUND TO GET OUT SOMETIME. AMETHYST WAS SOBBING IN HER TRASHY ROOM LOOKING AT PICTURES OF HER AND TYSEAN ON HER PHONE, FROM HER TIME IN THE GREAT VALLEY FROM WHERE HE FIRST MET HER UP TO THE LAST TIME THEY'VE LAST SEEN EACH OTHER, WHICH WAS HERE. SHE THREW HER PHONE AWAY IN THE CORNER AS SHE PULLED HER KNEES TO HER CHEST AS SHE WRAPPED HER ARMS AROUND THEM, THEN BURYS HER FACE BEHIND HER ARMS AND QUIETLY CRY. UNFORTUNATELY, EVERYONE WHO KNEW TYSEAN HAVE GOT THE NEWS ON HIS SUDDEN DEATH. INCLUDING CELEBRITIES, LAND BEFORE TIME CHARACTERS, THE LOUDS, MCBRIDES, 2 VERSIONS OF THE MONSTER HIGH CHARACTERS, ETC… EVERYBODY KNEW TYSEAN, NOT JUST EVERYONE, EVEN ENEMIES KNEW ABOUT IT AND WAS SHOCKED ABOUT HIS DEATH. OF COURSE THEY KEPT ON DOING THEIR DIRTY CRIMES BUT WILL SOON QUIT WHEN THEY REALIZE IT WOULDN'T BE THE SAME IF TYSEAN ISN'T THERE TO STOP'EM. FORTUNATELY PERIDOT, WHO WAS UNAWARE OF THE NEWS, CAME IN EXCITED, GOT HER PHONE AND SUDDENLY SEES THE GEMS EXCLUDING AMETHYST & GARNET IN THE LIVING ROOM CRYING THEIR EYES OUT.]

PERIDOT- WOW, DID I MISS SOMETHING?

[SUDDENLY LAPIS CAME IN THE DOOR]

LAPIS- UM, GUYS? I'M SORRY TO INTERRUPT THIS… UM, WHATEVER THIS IS (GARNET, WHO WAS CRYING HERSELF, LOOKED UP AT LAPIS ALONG WITH STEVEN AND PEARL), BUT THERE'S SOMETHING OUTSIDE YOU GOTTA SEE!

STEVEN- CAN IT WAIT? WE'RE BUSY EXPRESSING OUR FEELINGS

[LAPIS SOMEHOW KNEW WHAT THIS WAS ABOUT, SHE WAS UPSET ABOUT TYSEAN'S DEATH, REALLY UPSET BUT SHE FELT WORSE. SHE ALSO HAD A HINCH THAT WHAT SHE SAW HAD SOMETHING TO DO ABOUT HIM.]

LAPIS- THIS MAY HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH OUR FRIEND! (LIFTED A SMALL WHITE GEM SHARD)

[THAT CAUGHT STEVEN, PEARL & GARNET'S ATTENTION.]

PEARL- (WIPES HER TEARS), A GEM SHARD? I THOUGHT WE GATHERED ALL OF THEM THE LAST TIME-

LAPIS- THIS IS RECENTLY

PERIDOT- WHAT? THERE WAS A GEM SOLDIER AGAINST THAT ROCK OUTSIDE!

LAPIS- WELL, I'M AFRAID THAT SHE SAW THE LIGHT OF DAY BECAUSE SHE MYSTERIOUSLY GOT SHATTERED.

[THE THREE GEMS LOOKED AT EACH OTHER]

{SCENE CUTS TO OUTSIDE}

[EVERYBODY INCLUDING AMETHYST WAS OUTSIDE INSPECTING THE DAMAGE]

PEARL- I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT A GEM SOLDIER IS STILL COMING OUT FOR THIS PLANET

STEVEN- WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WANTS?

GARNET- WHO KNOWS? I CAN'T EVEN CLARIFY WHICH GEM THIS SOLDIER EVEN CAME FROM

[AS PERIDOT TELLS THE GEMS ABOUT WHAT SHE DISCOVERED, STEVEN SAW AMETHYST STANDING BY HERSELF, STARING AT THE GROUND. (STEVEN WALKS TO HER)]

STEVEN- AMETHYST? [AMETHYST DIDN'T ANSWER], ARE YOU OKAY?

AMETHYST- (SIGHS; IN A LOW FLAT VOICE), WHAT DO YOU THINK?

STEVEN- DON'T WORRY, WE'LL SORT THIS OUT, HOPEFULLY WE'LL KNOW IF HE'S STILL ALIVE! MAYBE HE'S-

[THAT GOT AMETHYST'S ATTENTION REAL QUICK AS SOMETHING IN HER SNAPPED]

AMETHYST- MAYBE HE'S STILL WHAT? STEVEN, HE'S GONE! ANOTHER PERSON WHO WAS CLOSE TO ME, VANISHED BEFORE MY VERY EYES! ONLY THIS TIME, I LIVED TO SEE THE END OF IT! FIRST PINK, NOW TYSEAN? WHO'S NEXT? YOU? BECAUSE BELIEVE ME, YOU'RE GONNA BE NEXT!

[EVERYBODY HEARD AMETHYST RANTING AT STEVEN]

PEARL- AMETHYST!

AMETHYST- LOOK, NO MATTER WHAT WE DO, IT ISN'T GONNA BRING TYSEAN BACK! (AT PEARL), I GET WHY YOU WERE MAD AT GARNET, BUT YOU AND STEVEN SHOULD CONSIDER HER THANKS BECAUSE HER TELLING US STRAIGHT THEN, WOULD HAVE FKED UP OUR WHOLE DAY A LOT QUICKER THAN IT WOULD HAVE TODAY! I STAND BY WHAT SHE DID BUT LET'S FACE IT, HE'S NOT COMING BACK!

[AMETHYST STARTS TO CRY], H-HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE! [PEARL RUNS TO HUG AMETHYST.]

PERIDOT- WHAT'S GOING ON?

STEVEN- PERIDOT, DO YOU KNOW TYSEAN?

PERIDOT- YOU MEAN THE GUY WHO DRIVES THAT CAR WHO TALKS AND DOES THAT TRANSFORMING THING IT DOES?

STEVEN- YES, HE'S… GONE.

PERIDOT- OH. B-BUT HE'LL BE RIGHT BACK, RIGHT?

[THAT QUESTION NEARLY GOT EVERYBODY, INCLUDING LAPIS ON THE URGE TO START LOSING ALL THEIR WILL POWER ON FIGHTING BACK TEARS.]

PERIDOT- RIGHT, GUYS?

[STEVEN FAINTLY SHAKES HIS HEAD, AS PERIDOT TRIES TO PIECE TOGETHER WHAT STEVEN WAS SAYING. IT WASN'T UNTIL LAPIS SHOWED PERIDOT ON HER PHONE THE NEWS, THAT SAID: "OUR FALLEN LEGENDS"

THE NEWS ANCHOR SAID THIS:

 _ **WRONG, I'M AFRAID HE'S GONE AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK!**_

 _ **WAVES OF TEARS AND FRUSTRATION GOES ACROSS THE COUNTRY ON OUR MOSTLY KNOWN YOUNG KID OR SHOULD I SAY "MAN", TYSEAN TARELL SLOWE OR SHADOW BITTAHSZWEET-T AS SOME CALL HIM, UNEPECTEDLY WENT MISSING THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS. DAYS PRIOR, OFFICERS FOUND A MYSTERIOUS NOTE THAT WE CAN'T SHOW, DUE TO GRAPHIC AND PERSONAL THINGS, YOU KNOW HOW WE DO, BUT THIS NOTE SAYS ENOUGH TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE IT IS A SUICIDE NOTE, EVEN THOUGH THE NOTE SAYS "THIS ISN'T A SUICIDE NOTE". I THINK IT IS ANOTHER MAGIC THING BUT I RATHER NOT ARGUE CUZ I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S CAPABLE OF, HE MIGHT COME BACK FROM NOWHERE AND SLAP ME SILLY OUT FROM MY CHAIR!**_

[THERE WAS ONE PERSON TALKING AND ANOTHER ONE OF HIS ENEMIES TELLING THE NEWS CREW HOW HE FEELS ON CAMERA THEN THEY SAW A GIRL ON THE SCREEN WHICH READ THE NAME "NIKKI". HOWEVER, SHE WOULDN'T GIVE OUT HER THOUGHTS REGUARDING HER MYSTERIOUS FALLEN BROTHER. THE NEWS REPORTERS ASKING LOTS OF TYSEAN'S FRIENDS QUESTIONS ABOUT HIM AND COPS TRYING TO FIND OUT WHO KILLED HIM.]

 _ **I'M GUESSING THAT THIS TIME, HE'S NOT COMING BACK FROM THE DEAD AND HE WILL BE MISSED THROUGHOUT THE WORLD, FROM HELPING EVERYONE & CAUSING PROBLEMS TO SOLVING THEM AND MAKING PEOPLE FEEL SAFE, HE IS SOMEONE EVERYONE HOPES TO BE WHEN THEY GROW UP, AND WE ARE GIVING OUR CONDOLENCES TO THE ONES WHO ARE CLOSEST TO HIM, WE'LL HONOR HIM AS ONE OF OUR "FALLEN LEGENDS"**_

[PERIDOT TURNED HER PHONE OFF AND UNDERSTOOD WHAT STEVEN HAS MEANT WHEN HE SAID "GONE".]

STEVEN- PERIDOT?

PERIDOT- NO, STEVEN. I'M FINE. I'LL JUST BE IN THE BATHROOM… [PERIDOT TRIED THE BEST SHE COULD NOT TO BREAKDOWN BECAUSE SHE CLAIMS SHE'S A STRONG GEM WHO DOESN'T LET HER EMOTIONS GET THE BEST OF HER WHICH THEY KIND OF HAS. SHE RUNS BACK INSIDE THE TEMPLE WITH PUMPKIN FOLLOWING HER, ALONG WITH LAPIS WHO WAS GOING AFTER PUMPKIN.]

GARNET- IT'S GOING TO BE A WHILE FOR US TO RECOVER FROM THIS

PEARL- UM, GARNET? THERE'S FOOTPRINTS LEADING TO THE CITY

[GARNET AND STEVEN WENT TO WHERE PEARL IS AND SAW THE FOOTPRINTS]

STEVEN- WHO DO YOU THINK MADE THOSE

PEARL- I DON'T KNOW, BUT IN THE STATE WE ARE IN NOW, I RATHER NOT WANT TO FIND OUT ANYMORE SURPRISES, THAT WILL GET US UPSET, EVER AGAIN!

[THE GEMS STARED AT THE NEIGHBORHOOD WONDERING WHERE THAT THING WHO MADE THE FOOTPRINTS HAVE GOT OFF TO]

{AT IT'S A WASH}

[I'M AWFULLY SURPRISED ON HOW QUICK AND EASY I AM WITH FIXING THIS TRANSMITTER. NOW, I KNOW I'M NOTHING LIKE MACGYVER BUT, REGUARDLESS ON BEING ON EARTH FOR A SHORT TIME, IM WELL WITH TOOLS, EVEN THOUGH I HAVE LESS TOOLS TO WORK WITH, I SAID I'D MANAGE, AND I DID. NOW I CAN CUT THIS THING ON AND HOPE FOR THE BEST. WHEN I DID I FINALLY GOT SOMETHING.]

CALLER- HELLO?

DARK GEM- YO, IVE BEEN TRYNA TELL YOU YOU'RE AGATE IS DOWN AND OUT OF COMMISSION, YOU GUYS NEED TO SEND HELP!

CALLER- WHO IS THIS?

[OKAY, NOW YOU'RE CAUGHT UP, WHO AM I? WELL-]

DARK GEM- I AM SWAROVSKI JET NUT CHATON

CALLER- HMM, HAVEN'T HEARD OF A GEM LIKE YOU BEFORE… WHAT'S YOUR STATUS?

ME- MY STATUS? WELL… IT'S DELIBERATELY UNKNOWN. I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY STATUS IS, TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH

CALLER- (MAKING TISK SOUNDS) HM HM HM, HOW SAD. WHERE DID YOU GET THIS COMMUNICATOR?

ME- FROM ONE OF YOUR COLLEGUE'S SHIPS! SHE GOT KNOCKED OUT ON THE JOB… LITERALLY!

CALLER- (FIVE SECOND SILENCE), OKAY, RETURN TO HOMEWORLD AT ONCE

ME- WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT, HOLD ON, "RETURN TO HOMEWORLD"? BTCH I WOKE UP ON EARTH, I DIDN'T GO TO NO HOMEWORLD! WHAT IS HOMEWORLD?!

CALLER- JUST ARRIVE TO HOMEWORLD SO WE CAN GET THIS PROBLEM ALL SORTED OUT. MAYBE THEY WILL SOLVE THE PROBLEM ON WHO YOU ARE AND WHY YOU ARE THERE ON EARTH.

ME- ALRIGHT, BUT I GOT NO SHIP

CALLER- USE 5XY'S, AND HURRY UP, WHITE DIAMOND DOESN'T LIKE TO BE KEPT WAITING

[THEN THE COMMUNICATOR CUT OFF. I KNEW SOMETHING ABOUT THIS DIDN'T SEEM RIGHT, BUT I DID WHAT I WAS TOLD. I MADE MY WAY BACK TO THE BEACH WHEN THAT CAR WASH GUY TRIED TO CALL ME BACK TO TALK. BUT LIKE I SAID, I HAVE NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS & ANSWERS.]

ME- (TO SELF), WELL AINT THAT SOME SHT? NOT HELPING YOUR FELOW AGATE, SEEMS LIKE I GOTTA TAKE CARE OF HER! [TO MY SURPRISE, THE GEM IS NOWHERE IN SIGHT.]

ME- WOW, I WAS WRONG, SHE CAN GO ANYWHERE… WHEN SHE WANTS TOO.

[SUDDENLY THERE WAS WHITE SHINING PIECE OF WHAT I BELIEVE WAS A GEM SHARD. THERE WERE MORE ALL OVER THE BEACH. I FELT GUILTY IN AN INSTANT AND PICKED ONE UP.]

ME- AW MAN! I SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!

[I WAS GONNA THROW IT BUT I KEPT IT AND PUT IT IN THE SHIP FOR EVIDENCE AND EXPLANATION. I GOT IN THE SHIP AND TRIED TO START IT, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK. THE WAY THE SHIP CAME DOWN MUST HAVE DISABLED EVERYTHING AND WENT INTO A HYPER SHUTDOWN. I LOOKED AT THE PANEL, EVERYTHING WAS OUT. I CHECKED OUTSIDE THE SHIP IN ITS BATTERY OR WHATEVER POWERS GEM SHIPS.]

ME- HMM, THIS DOESN'T SEEM VERY HARD TO FIX, I JUST NEED TO GO TO THE JUNK YARD AND GET A FEW RANDOM ITEMS TO SUBSTITUTE THE DAMAGED PARTS WITH AND I'LL BE OUT OF HERE IN A JIFF!

[SO I STARTED MAKING MY WAY TO THE JUNK YARD, WHICH WAS LONGER THAN A TRIP TO IT'S A WASH! I WENT IN AND GOT A FEW PARTS. THEY WERE HEAVY, AND IT'S MY FIRST TRIP DOWN HERE!]

ME- GOSH! IF I HAD THE POWER TO LEVITATE OR USE TELEKINESIS, IT WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER! (WIPES HIS FOREHEAD), AND TO WRAP THIS ALL UP, THIS IS ONLY MY FIRST TRIP! MAN! IF I COULD SNAP MY FINGERS AND TELEPORT THESE THINGS FROM HERE TO THE BEACH LIKE THIS: (SNAPS HIS FINGERS)

[SUDDENLY, I FOUND MY SELF BACK AT THE BEACH WITH THE STUFF I WAS GATHERING. I WAS A BIT CREEPED OUT.]

ME- WHAT THE?

[I LOOKED AROUND AND SAW THE SHIP WITH THE SCATTERED GEM SHARDS. I WAS ACTUALLY BACK AT THE BEACH! I LOOKED AT MY FINGERS AND SNAPPED THEM AGAIN, BUT NOTHING HAPPENED. I FOUND IT A BIT WEIRD. I THEN SAW A BILLBOARD SIGN THAT SAID "WELCOME TO BEACH CITY"! AND A PAPER THAT FLEW AROUND THAT SAID: KEEP BEACH CITY WEIRD.

I THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS WEIRD, THE FACT THAT I MAY HAVE A POWER I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT AND NOT KNOWING HOW TO USE IT. ]

ME- YEAH, THIS PLACE IS WEIRD.

[AFTER A FEW HARD NONSTOPPING TRIPS TO & FROM THE JUNKYARD, WITHOUT THAT POWER, IN NO TIME, I FINALLY FIXED THE SHIP.]

ME- YESSS! IT'S FINALLY RUNNING!

[I SAW THE SCATTERED SHATTERED GEM SHARDS THAT WERE ALL OVER THE BEACH. I THOUGHT ONE SHARD WASN'T ENOUGH SO I GOT MORE AND PUT IT IN THE SHIP WITH THE FIRST SHARD I GRABBED. I GOT INSIDE THE SHIP, PULLED UP THE PANEL AND IGNITED THE THRUSTERS AND THE BOOSTERS. AS SOON AS IT STARTED TO FLOAT, I THEN TRIED TO FLY IT INTO SPACE, NOT TO MENTION I HAD TO LEARN HOW TO FLY IT.]

ME- THIS "WHITE DIAMOND" OWES ME AN EXPLANATION ABOUT THESE GEM SHARDS!

[I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE DOING THIS SHT! AT ALL! THEN, ANOTHER GEM APPEARED ON THE PANEL AND SEES THAT I WAS HAVING A LITTLE TROUBLE FLYING THE SHIP. IT MUST HAVE BEEN THE SAME ONE WHO I WAS TALKING TO THROUGH THE COMMUNICATOR.]

GEM- I SEE YOU'RE HAVING A BIT OF TROUBLE PILOTING THE POD?

ME- UH, NO SHT! [I WAS STEERING STEADY TRYING NOT TO HIT ANY METEORS OR PLANETS]

GEM- HERE [THE GEM DISAPPEARED FROM THE SCREEN, REPLACED WITH A BUTTON THAT SAYS: "AUTO PILOT"], PRESS THIS BUTTON AND THE SHIP WILL TAKE YOU STRAIGHT TO HOMEWORLD IN LIGHT SPEED!

[I TOOK CONSIDERATION IN THE GEM'S ASSIST AND FOLLOWED HER ORDER. I PRESSED THE BUTTON AND SUDDENLY, THE CHAIR STRAPPED ME AGAINST IT AS THE SHIP THEN STOPS ITS WACKY FLYING AND THEN SPEEDS OFF, GOING TO IT'S DESTINATION, IN "LIGHT SPEED"! I SCREAMED AS THE SHIP ENTERED HYPER SPEED AND WITHIN A FEW MINUTES, IT SLOWED DOWN. I FOWARDED A LITTLE, WHICH MEANT THE HYPER SPEED WAS OVER. I WASN'T HUNGRY OR NOTHING BUT I FELT SICK TO MY STOMACH. AS THE SHIP STARTED TO HARSHLY LAND BUT, TO IT'S ASSIGN DIAMOND NUMBER TAG, IT LANDED GENTLY FOLLOWED BY A THUD. THE DOOR OPENED AND I GOT OUT DIZZY AS FK! AS THE DIZZINESS WORE OFF, I WALKED AROUND AND WONDERED WHERE I WAS SUPPOSE TO GO. LATER I MET MORE FACES AND SOME EVEN STARED AT ME. THE FURTHER I WENT, MORE STARED FACES. I THOUGHT TO MYSELF, "I DON'T THINK I'M SUPPOSE TO BE DOWN HERE". THAT'S WHEN AN AMETHYST GUARD STOPPED ME. SHE WAS WHITE AND THE GEM PLACEMENT WAS HER LEFT EAR.]

GUARD- HAULT! STATE YOUR NAME, STAUTS AND PURPOSE!

ME- (CLEARS THROAT), SWAROVSKI JET NUT CHATON, AND I'M HERE TO SEE WHITE DIAMOND!

(5 SECOND SILENCE)

GUARD- AHEM?

ME- WHAT?

GUARD- YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME YOR STATUS?

ME- LOOK, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, I TECHNICALLY DON'T HAVE A STATUS, SO I'M BASICALLY A NEWBIE AND ONE OF YOUR CREW TOLD ME TO MEET WHITE DIAMOND PERSONALLY, YOU CAN GO ASK HER!

GUARD- NO ONE WITHOUT PROPER STATUS OR REGISTRATION IS ALLOWED TO SEE WHITE DIAMOND! PHEW, NOW THAT THAT'S BEEN CLEARED, THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU TURN AROUND AND GO BACK TO WHERE THE HECK YOU CAME FROM

ME- IF I DON'T?

GUARD- I WILL MAKE YOU LEAVE!

[I HAD A FEELING SHE WANTED TO TEST ME. I WASN'T GOING TO REPEAT MYSLEF.]

ME- HAH! GOOD LUCK! I AINT GOIN-

THE AMETHYST GUARD PULLED OUT HER WEAPON, WHICH WAS HER LARGE BOW STAFF.

ME- NOWHERE? [I JUST SAW A GEM GUARD PULL A WEAPON OUT OF HER GEM, WHICH WAS WHERE HER LEFT EAR WAS SUPPOSE TO BE!]

ME- UUGH! THATS NASTY! YO HOW DO YOU PULL SOMETHING OUT OF A GEM LIKE THAT LIKE? [THE GUARD WAS IN NO INTEREST TO SPEAK!]

ME- DOES IT HURT? DO YOU SHAKE THE PAIN OFF AND GO ON ABOUT YOUR BUSINESS OR DO YOU HAVE SOME PAIN KILLERS YOU TAKE EVERYDAY SO YOU WON'T-

GUARD- (YELLS HARSHLY), LEAVE THIS PREMISES!

ME- SHIII, I AINT GOIN NOWHERE, LIKE I STATED!

[THE REASON WHY I SAID HER BOW STAFF WAS LARGE WAS BECAUSE IT WAS BIGGER THAN ME AND IT WAS MUCH COOLER!]

ME- YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE, I DONE TOLD YOU A GEM SENT ME TO MEET HER!

GUARD- NICE TRY, NEWBIE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GEMS TRIED TO GET AWAY WITH THAT STUPID TRICK?

ME- HMM, NOBODY BUT ME?

GUARD- HAHA, I SEE YOU GOT JOKES! [I NODDED FURIOUSLY], BUT TOO BAD I GOTTA MANE YOU THOUGH!

[I TRIED TO SUMMON MY GEM FOR SOMETHING BUT NOTHING WILL COME UP, I GRABBED THE CLOSEST THING I SAW AND IT WAS A CRYSTAL STICK. I USED THAT AS A WEAPON, BUT AFTER THREE USES, THE AMETHYST GUARD USED HER STAFF TO BREAK IT, AND IM LEFT WITH DODGING EVERY ATTACK! LEFT, RIGHT & BACK FOLLOWED BY MY CONSTANT "WHOA'S", THEN, I THOUGHT IT WAS A GREAT IDEA TO PUNCH HER... WHICH WAS A BIG MISTAKE!]

ME- HEH, SORRY [I WAS STUCK IN MY PUNCHING POSE AFTER I PUNCHED THE GUARD! THEN SHE THREW ME BACK AGAINST A LARGE CRYSTAL STICKING UP FROM THE GROUND. I WAS KNOCKED OUT FOR FEW SECONDS BUT WHEN I CAME TO, THE GUARD CAME CLOSER AND CLOSER, I WAS CORNERED.

AS I AWAITED FOR MY SUDDEN DOOM, A BRIGHT WHITE PEARL APPEARED BEHIND THE GUARD OUT OF NOWHERE!]

WHITE PEARL- PLEASE, LEAVE HIM BE, MY DIAMOND'S GEM SOLDIER TOLD HIM TO SEE HER

GUARD- OH. OKAY. SORRY, SWARV-? (HELPS ME UP)

ME- SWAROVSKI! GOSH! I DONE TOLD YOUR ASS THAT YOUR GEM SENT ME HERE TO SEE HER!

GUARD- HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW? YOU DIDN'T HAVE A STATUS!

WHITE PEARL- US GEMS MUST REQUIRE ALL INFO IN ORDER TO MEET WHITE DIAMOND, OR ELSE THEY ARE UNABLE TO ENTER. SINCE YOU ARE NEW, AND YOU AREN'T FROM AROUND HERE, SO YOU WERE UNABLE TO PASS, EVEN WITH A STATUS.

ME- WELL ISN'T THIS SOME MESSED UP BULLSHT!

WHITE PEARL- NOW COME, I'LL TAKE YOU TO SEE WHITE DIAMOND!

[I FOLLOWED THE WHITE PEARL PASSED THE GUARD'S ENTERANCE TO WHITE DIAMOND'S LAIR AND GLARED AT THE GUARD WITH AN THREATENING EYE]

ME- I'LL DEAL WIT YOUR BTCH ASS LATER!

GUARD- DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME, YOU COULDN'T EVEN BEAT ME!

ME- OH YEAH?! (GETS IN THE GUARD'S FACE)

[WHITE PEARL PULLS ME BACK WITH SUCH FORCE THAT I ALMOST FELL TO THE GROUND.]

WHITE PEARL- COME! NO TIME TO WAIT AROUND!

[SUDDENLY I SAW A WHITE BUBBLE FORM AROUND US AND IN AN INSTANT, WE WERE FLYING ON OUR WAY TOWARDS A BIG WHITE STATUE LOOKING SHIP THING. I GUESS THAT'S WHITE DIAMOND'S LAIR. ANYWAYS, I KINDS LIKED WHITE PEARL. SHE SAVED ME FOR STARTERS AT THE NICK OF TIME.]

ME- THANKS FOR SAVING ME BACK THERE

[WHITE PEARL WAS SILENT]

ME- AH, I SEE, NOT BIG ON TALKING, I CAN LIVE WITH THAT

WHITE PEARL- DON'T M-MENTION IT-T

ME- WHAAT?

[I WAS DISTURBED ABOUT WHITE PEARL. I LIKE HER, EVEN THOUGH SHE'S A BIT CREEPY, BUT WHAT DISTURBED ME THE MOST IS HER FEATURES. SHE SUPPORTS A BLACK N WHITE HUE GRAYSCALE COOR SCHEME, JUST LIKE MY GEM, HER HAIR LOOKED LIKE IT CAME STRAIGHT OUT OF A MOVIE, SHE TALKS LIKE AN ANDROID OR SOME SORT, PLUS, SHE HAS HER ARMS AND HANDS OUT LIKE A LETTER T, BUT THE MOST PART OF ALL THAT HAD ME WONDER THE MOST WAS HER EYES. NAH, HER EYES ARE GREAT, BUT HER LEFT EYE WAS MISSING AND ABOVE ALL OF IT THE LEFT SIDE OF HER FACE WAS CRACKED. I HAD ALOT OF QUESTIONS, BUT I WASN'T GOING TO DARE MYSELF TO BRING ALL OF THAT UP ON THE FIRST DAY OF VISITING HOMEWORLD, BUT I WILL… ONE DAY. BUT NOT TODAY. WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO SEE WHITE DIAMOND AND I DESERVE ANSWERS, STARTING WITH: WHO AM I, AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!]

{NIGHT, BACK AT THE TEMPLE}

[PEARL WAS SITTING DOWN THINKING ABOUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED TODAY WHILE SHE WAS WATCHING STEVEN SLEEP. SHE RUBBED HIM UP AND DOWN SLOWLY WHILE MURMURING "AWE STEVEN", TO HERSELF WHEN GARNET WALKED BEHIND HER.]

PEARL- GARNET, I-

GARNET- -I OWE YOU AN APOLOGY. NOT JUST YOU, BUT STEVEN, AMETHYST... I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU GUYS FROM THE BEGINNING, EVEN IF IT MEANT SHATTERING OUR HEARTS.

[PEARL WAS A BIT SHOCKED BY THAT AS SHE SEES GARNET BEGINNING TO SILENTLY BREAK DOWN. PEARL TOOK NOTICE AND HUGGED HER], AND I NEVER SHOULD HAVE SAID WHAT I SAID TO YOU BACK IN THE WARP PAD, I'M SORRY PEARL.

PEARL- IT'S OKAY, GARNET. I SEE WHAT YOU DID AND YOU HAD EVERY RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU DID. NOT ONLY YOU WERE TRYING TO PROTECT OUR FEELINGS, BUT-

GARNET- NONE OF THAT MATTERS NOW. IT'S THE FACT THAT WE NOW HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE FACT THAT ONE OF OUR DEAREST FRIENDS WHO'S LEFT US TOO SOON ISN'T GOING TO BE WITH US ANYMORE.

[PEARL LOOKS AT STEVEN THEN BACK AT GARNET]

PEARL- IT FEELS LIKE RO- (CLEARS THROAT), PINK DIAMOND ALL OVER AGAIN.

[PEARL FEELS TEARS ABOUT TO FALL AGAIN AS STEVEN SLOWLY WAKES UP AND SEES THE TWO GEMS EMBRACING EACH OTHER. THEY ALSO KNEW THEY HAD TO BREAK IT TO THE FUSIONS AS WELL, WHICH WASN'T GONNA BE VERY EASY. PEARL & GARNET FELT ARMS HUGGING ALONG WITH THEM AND THEY KNEW, IT WAS STEVEN.]

STEVEN- I MISS HIM

GARNET- WE ALL DO, STEVEN, WE ALL DO.

[LAPIS WAS IN THE BATHROOM COMFORTING PERIDOT ABOUT THE SITUATION, EVEN THOUGH TYSEAN AND PERIDOT WERE RARELY VERY CLOSE, SHE FELT LIKE SHE'S CONNECTED TO HIM. HE BELIEVED IN HER LIKE STEVEN AND AMETHYST DONE WHEN SHE DISCOVERED HER TELEKINESIS POWER. HE NEVER STOPS BELIEVING IN HER AND ALWAYS HAD HOPES FOR HER. LAPIS HERSELF CAN'T BARELY CONTAIN HERSELF AS SHE STARTS BAWLING, THINKING ABOUT THE NEWS SHE PLAYED FOR PERIDOT THAT EVENING. PUMKIN AS WELL WAS WHIMPERING.]

PERIDOT- I BET THIS IS HOW PEARL FELT WHEN HER DIAMOND GAVE UP HER PHYSICAL FORM TO GIVE US STEVEN.

LAPIS- EXCEPT, HIS SITUATION DIDN'T MATCH HERS.

PERIDOT- WE GOT TO GET HIM BACK! THIS IS CAUSING EVERYBODY IN THIS HOUSE TO LOSE THEIR SHTS!

PUMPKIN- BARK BARK BARK BARK!

LAPIS- PERIDOT, EVEN IF IT WERE POSSIBLE, WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WE DO?

PERIDOT- I DON'T KNOW, BUT WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!

LAPIS- I KNOW, BUT... THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO NOW, AND BESIDES, EVERYONE EXCEPT THE FUSIONS KNOWS ABOUT HIS DEATH, ANYWAYS, HE WOULDN'T WANT US TO GRIEF OVER IT

PERIDOT- WELL, THATS WHAT HE WANTS US TO DO!

LAPIS- WE CAN STILL MISS HIM, BUT HE ALSO WOULD WANT US TO KEEP FIGHTING AND LIVE OUR LIVES ON EARTH. [PUMPKIN HOPPED ON LAPIS'S LAP AS SHE RUBBED HIM]

PERIDOT- SINCE WHEN YOU BECAME AN EXPERT ON DEATH!

LAPIS- I'M NOT! OF COURSE I MISS HIM TOO, BUT WE'VE GOTTA MOVE ON. IF- IF PEARL CAN DO IT, SO CAN WE!

[PERIDOT NODS AND RUBS PUMPKIN'S HEAD.]

{BACK IN THE TEMPLE}

STEVEN- WHAT ABOUT AMETHYST?

[PEARL AND GARNET GASPED. NOT ONLY THEY FORGOT ALL ABOUT AMETHYST, BUT THEY ALSO KNEW AMETHYST & TYSEAN HAD AND RE-GAINED CHEMISTRY SINCE THEN AND THEY WERE VERY HAPPY. PEARL & GARNET DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO GET IT OVER TO HER TO MOVE ON, BUT WITH STEVEN'S HELP, THEY HOPE FOR NOTHING BUT SUCCESS. STEVEN LOOKED AT THE GEMS' ROOM, THINKING ABOUT AMETHYST.]


End file.
